The Unexpected
by devilinadress
Summary: Divorcing her husband and moving on was the plan. Falling for his half-brother that she just recently met was not part of that plan. How will Kagome deal with her soon to be ex-husband who doesn't seem to understand it's over, a power hungry spider demon, two sneaky in-laws and a very handsome dog demon who just wont leave her thoughts or dreams. . .
1. Mistakes

"I told you not to come anywhere near me Inuyasha. You made your choice now you have to live with it," an irritated voice said to the man before them. "Look Kags it was a mistake and I am so sorry," he said pulling the woman into his arms. Pushing him back she punched him in the face knocking him backwards. "A mistake? Cheating on your wife for a year with her cousin is not a mistake. Getting her pregnant was not a mistake. No saying I will marry you after you cheated on me with her once was a mistake. A huge fucking mistake. You made your bed no go and lye in it with that bitch. I will be serving you with divorce papers so you will be hearing from my lawyer tomorrow." Grabbing her keys from of the park bench she started to walk off but stopped. "Tell me Inuyasha was it really worth it to cheat on someone who was nothing but loyal and faithful to you for five years with someone who is sleeping with the man you loathe more than your brother?" with that she left.

~Across Town~

"And this should improve stock. We all know that Kuma Industries is trying to-" a low ringing caught the attention of the members around the table. "Really father?" an already annoyed inu said coldly. Shrugging the man pulled his phone from his pocket and stood quickly. Answering it he grinned from ear to ear. "Kagome dear to what do I owe the pleasure?" he said as he walked out of the boardroom. "He did what!" the great dog demon yelled shaking the entire building. Standing the annoyed demon walked out as he said they would resume this tomorrow. Walking to his office he found his father seated on the couch with his phone on speaker. "Yes dad. This may be on the news tomorrow. I'm sure there were a few paparazzi hiding out somewhere." She sighed heavily. "I can believe that idiotic son of mine." "Well that apple fell so damn far from the tree what can you expect. Fuck I think I need to get my hand checked to make sure I didn't break anything when I punched him in the face." This earned a hearty laugh from the older demon. "I'm divorcing him dad I can't live like this. Oh and dad you may want to watch that bastard Naraku. There is no telling what that slut Kikyo has told him about your company. I have to go. Dinner tonight?" "Of course the same place," he said then hung up.

~Later~

"Ah miss Higurashi nice to see you again. Taisho-sama is already here," the receptionist told her. Smiling she nodded and made her way to the usual table. When she got there a look of surprise crossed her features before her face when blank again. "Dad nice to see you. Sesshomaru-sama nice to finally meet you," she said taking her seat. "Hn," he grunted. Glaring at the amber eyed devil she frowned. "So how is Shikon Industries? I'm sure they are missing their boss." "Boss?" Sesshomaru asked. "Yes I own it, but no one really knows that. I prefer it that way. I don't have time for dumb people in my business being nosy. So I have the papers here. Hopefully he won't do some stupid shit and we end up on the news or something."

~Sesshomaru POV~

I watched as a look of annoyance crossed her features as her phone rang. Standing she excused herself and walked a couple feet away from the table. I gave her a once over. How could this be the owner of Shikon Industries? She was attractive for a human to say the least but it was just impossible. I watched as her face started to turn red as she talked on the phone. Then he realized he couldn't hear anything she was saying. "She does that sometimes. Just throws up barriers when she is arguing with someone on the phone." 'A miko!' I watched as she made her way back to us. I gave her a once over before she sat down. She wore a fitted black Gucci dress with black red bottom heels. Her raven colored her down to her butt was swept over her shoulder now and her blue eyes watched me quietly before turning on my father. "Your son is insufferable. He wants to go to marriage counseling!" reaching across the table she grabbed my drink and downed it. "I didn't think it would be this difficult for him to leave me be. Damn I mean I know we have been together for five years but this is ridiculous dad." I re-framed from snapping at the stupid woman as her reiki started to radiate off of her during her rant. "Calm down woman before you kill us unknowingly," I hissed as the hand I had on the table started to burn. "Oh gosh I'm so sorry she said laying her hand on top of mine. After a while my hand started to warm up and she snatched her hand back like something shocked her. "Umm I have to go, but I will see you later dad. Tell Rin-chan I said hello for me," with that she left.

Next Day

"I'm serious Sango. When I touched his hand I had a vision and that definitely not normal." She said pacing back in forth in her office. "Well what happened in the vision?" her friend asked her. "I was walking away from him but he grabbed me and kissed me," she groaned. "Why me. I don't need this I already have a lot on my plate with one Taisho I don't need more problems with another one." "Well don't worry about that for now, your dad has called and insisted you attend tonight's charity ball." Kagome laughed and nodded. "Well I'm off to find a dress then." Grabbing my purse I headed to my car only to find someone was standing beside it. "Inuyasha I told you to leave me alone." she said stopping a few feet away from him and her car. "You told my father about us?" he yelled. "Yes I told my father. You think I would just let him think I was still with you? I think not. You may have been the man I used to love but he always helped me when you wouldn't. He is the father I never had and I will not lie to him like you would. I'm sure that he has given you the papers to sign so stop wasting my time and yours. There is nothing to salvage so sign the fucking papers!" "I am not signing shit Kagome. You are my wife and nothing will change that," he said and pulled her to him. His lips meeting hers roughly. Grabbing his arms she let her reiki ooze from her body and envelope him. Watching as he screamed in agony. "This is your last warning Inuyasha," with that she pushed him to the side got in her car and left.


	2. Party Crasher

Inu no Taisho looked around the ballroom searching for his daughter and sighed. "Who is that?" he heard someone from his left ask in wonder. Turning to look in the same direction he grinned. Descending the stairs was his daughter. She wore a floor length dress the same color as her eyes. Her hair was up in an elegant bun with a few strand framing her heart shaped face. When she spotted me she waved and grinned. Making my way to the stairs I held out my hand. "You thought I wasn't going to come old man," she laughed. "I never doubted you for a second," he told her. She snorted and crossed her arms. "Where is mother?" she asked looking around the beautiful ballroom. "Here I am." Turning she smiled widely at her mother-in-law. "You look beautiful dear. Oh and I am happy to see you wearing your birthday gift from your father and I," she said. Around Kagome's neck was a diamond teardrop necklace and hanging from her ears were matching earrings. "I'm sorry to interrupt sir but may I still this beautiful lady away for a dance?" a tan dark haired man asked.

~Inu no Taisho POV~

"Oh Bankotsu! Of course." Placing his hand on the small of her back he guided her to the dance floor. We watched as the two laughed and danced as Sesshomaru walk up to us. "Doesn't she look exquisite?" Izayoi said to our son. I noticed how he stared at Kagome."Ah Sesshomaru my boy go and ask her to dance,"I said pushing him on the dance floor earning a growl from him.

~Sesshomaru POV~

I sighed as I was swarmed by woman. Pushing passed them I casually made way over to the two catching everyone's attention. Spotting me Bankotsu smiled and kissed Kagomes hand then walked away leaving her puzzled until she turned and walked into me. Offering her my hand she hesitantly took it as a new song played. Her body stiffened as I put his free hand in the small of her back, I could feel her bare skin warm under my touch. Looking down into her face I watched as she seemed to be having a battle within herself.

~Kagome POV~

'Oh stop acting like a teenager for Kami sake,' I told myself. I knew he could smell the lust coming from me but I was damn well not gonna let it show on my face.

~Normal POV~

"So Sesshomaru-sama how is business fairing for you? I hear Kumo Industries is trying to become partners with you since their investors are pulling out due to some very incriminating photos I happen to come across," she said nonchalantly. "Hn business is well we've doubled our stocks. As for Kumo I would never associate myself with him." he watched as she nodded. "The fool thought he could burn down my business with me in it. Ha! He had another thing coming. 'Hmm she would make a great mate. Beautiful and strong.' his beast told him. 'I would never lower myself to rut with a human woman.' 'Rip her clothes off and take her now! Make her scream our name.' "I will never mate a disgusting wench!" he hissed aloud unknowingly. Pushing him away from her she scoffed. "Who said I wanted you to huh? You self absorbed pretentious asshole," turning she walked away from him only to be grabbed by the wrist. Turning her around to face him her eyes widened. 'My vision!' "Ah Kagome nice to see you love." Pulling away from Sesshomaru she turned the the person behind her and glared menacingly. "Why the fuck are you here Naraku?"


	3. Broken Windows and A Getaway Trip

"My beautiful Kagome I am here for you. You see I heard you would be here so I thought we could spend a little quality time together." I didn't miss the way he stressed his words. "But you seem to be distracted by Taisho here," he said disdainfully. Crossing my arms over my chest I laughed and my power lashed out at him pushing him back. "I am not distracted with him and I would never spend one single moment alone with you, you vile insect. Did you not forget your failed attempt at trying to burn me alive inside my own fucking building?" I knew my sapphire eyes burned with hate as I looked at his face. "I thought we could put that past us love," he smirked and grabbed my hand pulling me to him. I paid no mind to the demon lord growling behind me. Pushing my reiki through my entire body I started to glow a soft pink, which caused Naraku to release me. "I have had enough of you two," I said then left.

~~Sesshomaru POV~~

"I suggest you leave before I behead you half-breed." I said turning to leave. "I see you have a weak spot for a blue eyed miko. Pity she will never know that." he said. "Don't assume things Kumo if you value your pathetic excuse for a life you will leave," I said not turning to face him. He laughed then disappeared. "Sesshomaru, why did Kagome leave in such a hurry?" his father asked him. "Call her and ask her."

~~Next Day~~

"Kagome, Izayoi and Inu no Taisho have been calling you all morning. I really think you should talk to them," her secretary said. "I don't pay you to think about what I should do," Kagome said and walked into her office slamming the door. "Someone is crabby," an amused voice said from her desk. "How did you get into my office?" "Stay away from my fiancé or die." Kagome's reiki spiked dangerously. "If you know what's good for you Kagura you will remove yourself from this building or I will and I won't be so gentle." Kagura laughed then lunged for Kagome, but missed. Pulling a dagger from her side she lunged again this time cutting Kagome's exposed thigh. "That's it!" the now furious miko growled and ran towards Kagura tackling her through the office window. "Stupid bitch you will die from this fall," Kagura said as Kagome punched her in the face. Kicking the wind demoness in her stomach Kagome put a good distance between the two them summoned her reiki. Her decent from the thirty-second floor window slowly came to a halt as soft pink wings formed behind her, soon after Kagura stopped as well. "You will learn that this is a battle you did not choose wisely. Tell me Kagura is that why Sesshomaru pays you little to no mind hmm? Or is it you atrocious attitude?" Kagome taunted. Yelling in frustration Kagura flew forward ready to kill, but a hand grabbed her wrist stopping the blade only inches from Kagome's face. "I didn't need you help demon," Kagome hissed as she descended to the ground. Looking around the blue eyed woman noticed a huge crowed watching them not to mention a couple camera crews. 'There goes trying to lie low,' she sighed heavily. Turning to go back into her building she stopped, but didn't look back. "Next time your pet feels threatened by me and attacks me I WILL put her down Sesshomaru and you won't be able to stop me." She said then disappeared.

~~Kagome POV~~

"It's been a fucking week and still being hounded by reporters. Stupid Kagura and her obsession with dogs," I mumbled to myself as I took a seat in the back of my favorite café. All I want to do is be left alone. Sighing heavily I sipped on my black tea. I didn't bother to look up at two familiar auras stood before me. "Kagome-chan you shouldn't frown so much," Izayoi said then took a seat. Kissing my forehead Inu no Taisho sat down as well. "With what's going on I can't help it. I'm being constantly followed and questioned about my relationship with Sesshomaru all because of Kagura. I need a vacation from all this and your son. Kami knows if I end up somewhere with your son someone will think we're together and I can't have that." I huffed slumping in my seat. "Speaking of vacations I wanted to invite you to our yearly trip to Hawaii. We plan on leaving the day after tomorrow and want you to go. Inuyasha will certainly not be there and Sesshomaru never goes." I looked at the two then sighed. "I will pack my things tonight then." Finishing my tea I stood. "I have to go back to the office, I will call you later." With that said I turned to leave.

~~Inu no Taisho POV~~

"What are you up to? When she find out you lied to her about Sesshomaru not going she is going to purify you both," my wife sighed. "Everything will be fine trust me."

~~Two Days Later~~

Kagome sighed as she put her bag away. She so needed this and was happy she accepted. No Inuyasha. No Kagura. No Sesshomaru. Everything was perfect. Turning to go back to her seat she bumped into someone. "Oh I'm so sorry! I guess my excitement has left my senses very clouded or something." She laughed reaching down to retrieve the book the person dropped. 'Romeo and Juliet' was in bold letters on the cover. "I must say besides myself I never thought people still enjoyed reading books like these." She said finally looking into the persons face. As soon as she did, all the color drained from her face. 'Sesshomaru!' she cried on the inside as he took the book from her hand. She frowned and quickly slid into her seat. 'Will I ever catch a break?'


	4. Surprise Visits and Ecstasy

"He never comes on these trips you said. Yet he is here!" Kagome hissed pulling on her hair. "I'm leaving," she said grabbing her bags from off the bed. "Look I know you're mad, but you are here already so just enjoy the trip." Inu no Taisho said rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh I'm not mad I'm furious! There is no way I can enjoy this trip. If I am seen with him all hell will break loose and I'm not going to let that opportunity present itself now move out of my way." A soft rapping sound came from the other side of the closed door before it was opened. "Honey we have a problem," Izayoi said. "What is it?" Glancing towards Kagome she sighed. "It seems that Inuyasha has decided to pop up here out of the blue. He will be here in ten minutes." "I can't do this. I just can't," pushing pass the two Kagome made her way downstairs to the front door. "Leaving so soon I see," Sesshomaru said from the couch. Kagome stopped but didn't turn to look at the man. "Not burning in hell yet I see," she said emotionless and continued to the door. Opening it her eyes narrowed and the air grew cold. "Kags how did you know I was at the door? You're here to surprise me aren't you?" "She isn't here for you half-breed," Sesshomaru said from behind Kagome. "You can't be this stupid Inuyasha," Kagome said as she rubbed her temples. "You show up with your pregnant whore and ask me am I here for you?" "You're just mad he wants me and not you." The woman said hanging onto Inuyasha's arm. Throwing her bag over her shoulder she laughed. "Yeah he clearly wants you." Pushing pass them she made her way down the walk way. "Kags where are you going?" Inuyasha asked as he followed her. "Somewhere far away from you, her and _HIM_!"

~~Two Days Later~~

"I can't find her." Inu no Taisho told his wife. "I told you not to come back until you do. If you listened to me we wouldn't be in this situation. Now go find her." Leaving the room he walked through the house. 'Where is Sesshomaru?' he thought.

~~Kagome POV~~

"This is amazing," I said sighing in utter bliss as the masseuse worked the knots out of my back. I groaned as someone knocked on my door. I didn't order anything so who could that be. Grabbing a towel I stood and went to open the door. "How did you find me, I clearly cloaked my scent and paid cash for this room Sesshomaru." His eyes shifted to something behind me and then narrowed. "Thank you Hiten that will be enough for today." I said keeping my eyes on the amber eyed demon. "Ok Kagome see you tomorrow," he said grabbed his bag and left. Closing the door behind him she walked over to the double doors and opened them revealing a Jacuzzi in the middle of the room. Dropping the towel she felt a slight change in his aura. "So why ARE you here Sesshomaru?" I crossed my arms over my bikini clad chest expectantly. "Put on some clothes woman." Ignoring him I tied my hair up and stared him down. Who was he to tell me what to do in my own fucking room? "You don't tell me what the fuck to do asshole." I was now in front of him shoving him. "You are just like you brother." Right when those words left my mouth I found myself on my back with his and around my neck. "I'm nothing like him," he hissed then pressed his lips against mine. I had to hold back a moan as he stuck his tongue in my mouth. "Did he ever make you feel like this?" he asked me as he grabbed my ass. What is happening? Is this really the ice prince Sesshomaru? I gasped as his hand found its way between my legs, rubbing circles in my thigh. "Oh Sessho!" I moaned arching my back as his finger found my entrance. Soon after he pulled off my bikini bottom then his pants and boxers and positioned his self about me. Pulling him down to meet my lips he pushed his member into my entrance and I was in pure ecstasy.


	5. She's Back

Opening my eyes I looked up into amber orbs. "Get your hand off of my demon," I hissed pushing him away with my reiki. That vision was too fucking real. I sat up and pulled my knees to my chest. "Why is it that every time we fight about something it ends up with me having visions about us being intimate?" I asked him as if he knew all along. "What gibberish are spouting woman? Miko's do not have visions." I looked at him tiredly and stood. "Since you don't believe me I will show you what I saw." Reaching out I grabbed his hand and concentrated. I could tell he felt exactly what I felt from the spike of his power.

~~Sesshomaru POV~~

"I will not tolerate your tricks Miko. I would never lower myself to touch you." My claws dug into her skin as I grabbed her by her neck. She looked at me with a blank stare then her eyes started to glow and in the blink I was flying through the door. It slammed behind me and a barrier was up. "I would never allow you to touch me such a way as a lover. You are just like your brother." She said from the room. "Don't ever compare me to that half-breed you pathetic human."

~~Kagome POV~~

Everything he said bothered me, but I didn't know why so I shrugged it off. 'I have to go, I will never have my quiet life if I don't leave now.' Pulling on some jeans and a white shirt I slipped on my shoes and sighed. "Tell Inu no Taisho and Izayoi I said goodbye," I said then disappeared.

~~Five Months Later~~

Echoes of heels hitting the floor could be heard through the lobby of Shikon Industries. "Miss Higurashi you're back!" the receptionist exclaimed. She laughed and nodded. I just needed to get away. I do hope everything is how I left it," Kagome said making her way to the elevator. "It's nice to be back." She sighed and stepped into the elevator.

~~Inu no Taisho~~

The silver haired demon sat in his office going over papers and looking at files. Truthfully he didn't care he just wanted to keep himself busy and his mind off his daughter. After a while a knock was heard then the person walked in. "Ah Bankotsu." He motioned the dark haired man to have a seat. "Haven't you heard sir. "Kagome is back. She was spotted waling into Shikon a couple hours ago." He told his boss. "AND SHE DIDN'T BOTHER TO CALL!" The demon stood quickly grabbing his suit jacket and left.

~~Sesshomaru~~

The demon lord sighed as he sat across from Kagura. She went on and on about shoes and clothes and other nonsense. "Why do you think I care about those ridiculous things," he hissed narrowing his eyes at her. Before she could say anything his phone rang. "Yes father?" he answered. Kagura watch his face stay emotionless but she could tell something piqued his interest. "Why would you think I would waste my time going with you to see _her _with you?" "Who is _her_?" Kagura asked angrily. Glaring at the woman he dared her to speak again. "Don't blame me because she left!" he yelled and hung up. Standing he paid the bill and left Kagura and the restaurant.

~~Kagome~~

She sighed as she finally finished the teleconference that lasted longer than she liked. People just didn't know when to shut up and that seriously irked her. As she made her way to her desk her door flew open. She stared at the new comers and they stared back. "Hey dad what are you doing here with Sesshomaru." She said unsure of herself. "It's nice to finally meet one of your sons." She said glaring at the elder demon. "Kagome stop this nonsense and tell me why you left. Was it because of Sesshomaru? Did he do something?" she stared at the two puzzled. "I'm sorry Dad but I have no idea what you are talking about." "Miss Kagome umm Inuyasha is here and he is making a huge fuss in the lobby. Do you want me to have the guards remove him?" the receptionist asked over the phone. "No I would like to meet the other Taisho brother." Minutes later her door opened. "Well isn't this a pleasure, all three of the Taisho men in my office. Now what can I do for you?" she asked eyeing Inuyasha. Inu no Taisho looked at the woman as if she had grown a second head. "Take me back Kags. I know I messed up and I'm so sorry." "Excuse me? You and I have never dated and something in my guts tells me to steer clear of you. What is with you three?" "She doesn't remember you two," the elder demon said. "Take the half breed, I will talk to the Miko," Sesshomaru said. Grabbing his son by the neck he dragged him out of the office. "Don't you try anything with my wife!" Inuyasha yelled back. "Wife?" she said incredulously. "Look, stop this charade it's getting old and it's a pain." He told her. "Look Lord Sesshomaru I don't know what's going on, but this is not funny. So stop acting familiar with me." She rubbed her hands together trying to calm herself.

~~Sesshomaru POV~~

I narrowed my eyes at her. 'Lord.' She never called me that. "So instead of being woman enough to deal with it you ran away and got your memory wiped." "What the fuck are you talking about?" she yelled. '_Take her_!' my beast howled. 'Never.' I growled back. "I'd advise you to watch your tone when speaking to me miko." "And I'd advise you to not tell me what to do demon." In seconds my hand was around her throat cutting off her air supply. Then it happened. Her eyes turned pink for five minutes and back to their original color. "You just had a vision," I said knowingly. After about a couple of seconds staring at me she fell to the floor unconscious. "You are terrible with woman. If you don't get it together you're going to die alone and I won't have any grandkids." My father said as he walked in and scooped the woman up in his arms. Ignoring him I walked out of the office.

~~Normal POV~~

Kagome woke up to big brown eyes staring at her. "Well hello beautiful," she said smiling to Rin as she sat up. The girl giggled and clapped her hands. "Hello Ms. Kagome. Daddy she's awake!" The girl yelled running to the door and opening it. "Thank you Rin." A deep voice said from the other side of the door as it was pushed fully opened. Her eyes narrowed and she slid off the bed warily. Looking around the room she noticed the only way out of the room was the door which was currently block and the window. He watched as she looked between him and the window and laughed. "Miko you're not a captive here, there is no need to try and escape through the third story window. My father wishes to speak to you. He is in the family room. You do remember where that is right?" He asked her snidely. Scoffing she walked passed him. "Arrogant jackass," she huffed. Walking down the stairs she came to a stop and sighed. 'Did I really get my memory wiped?' Sighing heavily she walked down the hallway and into the family room. Just like a moth to a flame, her eyes were drawn to the picture of her and Inuyasha on the table. "That was taken on your wedding day. You were so beautiful and you were so happy. I always wondered how that idiot son of mine ended up with you." He laughed. "You are the daughter I've never had and you will be family even after the divorce is settled. You are the only one I can count on to give me grand kids." He said and stood from his chair. "Dad, can we not talk about this? Besides I'm not giving you grandchildren. Rin is all you need." He frowned at her. "But I would love to have some blue eyed silver haired little ones running around." She glared at the man crossing her arms over her chest. "I am not having sex with a complete stranger. Didn't you just say I'm divorcing him?" He grinned at her. "I wasn't talking about Inuyasha." A look of horror made its way upon her face. "I would never! Does he even like women?" she asked earning a hearty laugh from the demon. "Yes I do." A deep voice said from behind her. She could feel his breath on her neck.


End file.
